From Dusk Till Dawn
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One Shot Request : Joey X OC Joey and Neko find out just how fun a hunted house can be lol RnR plz


From Dusk Till Dawn  
  
AN: I hope you like this ^_^ I own nutting and Neko owns herself this was like a request lol ^^ enjoy and plz R nR  
  
~~~~  
  
From Dusk Till Dawn  
  
"Come on Joey It'll be fun!" Neko said hugging Joey's arm with a bright smile on her face..  
  
"Right so tell me what's so 'fun' about going into a haunted house ride" Joey asked allowing himself to be dragged along by the cat girl he had fallen in love with all those weeks ago.  
  
Joey promised to take Neko to the fun fair for their first anniversary yep it's been a whole year since the two had hooked up, the guys were cool about it. Joey was being dragged around by Neko not that he was complaining. He just hoped she doesn't repeat the whole petting zoo incident.  
  
::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::  
  
"Neko I'm sure the rabbit is happy staying on the floor!" Joey called to Neko who was holding a rabbit.  
  
Neko was inside the petting zoo railings and was picking up random animals and hugging them so tight Joey was sure the RSPCA would sue them that or put them both in a cage with a sign saying 'deranged' above them. Joey climbed in after him and tried to stop the young teenage girl hugging the helpless creatures.  
  
"BUT they're so cute!" Neko pouted and handing a large rabbit to Joey.  
  
"Ah hay!" Joey squeaked as the rabbit kicked around in his grasp soon jumping out his arms but not before leaving the blonde a 'gift'  
  
"Joey that SO looks like that cereal! The thing advertised by the giant brown bunny dude!" Neko giggled.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" Joey pulled his jacket hood up and turned around.  
  
Joey soon smiled when he felt Neko's arms around his waist and felt the girl of his affection pull his hood down and kiss his cheek.  
  
"MOMMY! THOSE PEOPLE KISSED!!" I stuck up little girl screamed and pointed.  
  
"There not normal hunny" Her mother said and looked at the two with a nasty look on her face.  
  
"People are like looking at us" Joey blushed.  
  
"So? Lets really give them something to look at" Neko spun Joey round till he was facing him she leaned him down and kissed the duellist passionately.  
  
:::::::::: END OF FLASH BACK:::::::  
  
Joey felt himself smile as she touched his cheek feeling a blush form that really was funny the look on that chick's face was priceless. Joey then noticed he had come to a stand still last thing he knew was he was being dragging along by the party blonde girl.  
  
She turned to the boy and smiled her bright and cheeky smile that always seemed to warm him up even on the cold days of winter. He raised an eyebrow as Neko smiled evilly and pointed over to the 'haunted' house there was NO one lining up for it, it looked like we would be the only ones there. "Come on!" He said pulling me into the house.  
  
The two walked into a large room that had creepy images on Neko ran off down the corridor that was dark with creepier then the first place, it reminded Joey of the place he had duelled Bones in. Joey stumbled down the hall trying to find Neko.  
  
"Neko?" He called out but nothing.  
  
Joey backed up and lost his footing on one of the cheap coffins and fell behind where he felt cold hands pull him down he screamed much like a small girl, he blinked when he could hear a laugh, he looked up and saw..  
  
"Neko! You scared the hell out of me!" Joey poked her playfully trying to get over his scare with SOME dignity.  
  
"You're so cute when your scared" She chuckled before kissing him and he kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist with one hand in her long blonde streaked brown hair.  
  
Neko lay under Joey as the older teen grinned at her and kissed her neck, Neko moaned a little as the puppy gave her a love bite as if to mark her to say 'MINE' to all those who may try take her from his arms.  
  
"Are you implying we should 'do it' in a fair ground ride?" Neko asked as Joey continued kissing her neck.  
  
"Well why not? Have a ride in a ride" He laughed at his own pun.  
  
Neko sighed and nodded Joey smiled again and the two kissed gently. Joey pulled away and started to pull Neko's black top over her head. Neko sat up and took Joey's T-shirt off. Neko gave Joey that 'look' the look Joey loved and would do any thing for.  
  
"Don't think for ONE SECOND I'm the only one who's going to be naked!"  
  
Joey laughed at the girl and pulled his trousers off and placed it with Neko's top and trousers. It wasn't long before both sat there naked during there time together they had maybe only done it five times and were still kinda nervous.  
  
"I don't feel like 'doing it' in a public place" Neko said blushing.  
  
"Same here but theirs all ways foreplay" The male duellist winked at his lover.  
  
"Joey you kinky bastard!" Neko joked.  
  
Since she had gotten with Joey he had changed a lot he seemed happier and more content with things and was more active. In other words he was happier then he had ever been in his life.  
  
Joey pushed Neko down gently so the girl was lying on her back. Joey hovered over her and smiled as he saw the younger girl blush deeply as he looked over her body with much interest. With out another word Joey moved his head down in between the girls legs and started to lick. Neko moaned and Joey resisted the urge to grin. He soon licked her sensitive place more and faster causing the girl to moan out loud.  
  
"Fuck!" the normally soft-spoken female cried.  
  
Joey couldn't help himself he giggled causing a vibration to rumble in his mouth doubling Neko's pleasure. Soon Neko came and released a small amount of cum into Joey's mouth. It was Neko's turn to laugh as she saw the look on Joey's face he really hated the taste of cum. Joey looked around for some where to spit it when he saw the path he crawled over to the hall and spat it out.  
  
"STILL not used to it?" Neko grinned.  
  
"Hay I ain't been doing this THAT long!" The male pouted.  
  
Neko smiled and sat on Joey's lap putting her arms around hia waist and stroked his back feeling the muscles.  
  
"That was lovely thank you" she kissed Joey and the two hugged.  
  
Joey grinned a classic grin and ran his hand through Neko's now messy brown hair.  
  
"You can repay me later" he kissed Neko again.  
  
"You bet I will" Neko winked and leaned her head on Joey's shoulders.  
  
The two were lost in their embrace and it seemed it was only they in the whole world NOTHING could stop this moment.  
  
"Hay mommy what's that white stuff on the floor?"  
  
"Oh.shit.."  
  
~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~  
  
Hope u people liked it! 


End file.
